totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Total Drama Action
Last season, twenty-two new teens competed on the now famous Total Drama Island. Like the veterens before them, several have qualified to compete on the less famous, Total Drama Action. Watch as they form new friendships and conflicts, love is put to the test, metaphorical blood is spilt, and drama is dished out. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on..Return to.....Total....Drama....Action! Characters Femme Fatales Jessica Shannon Victoria Wendy Hannah Francine Zuma Quinn Team Masculine Tristan Kevin Reese Gerald David Edward Parker Andrew Chapters Chapter One: "Refresher Island" Sixteen reasonably attractive teenagers stand waiting outside of an abandoned film lot. "Hey guys," Andrew, visibly hurt by the loss of his accent, "Do you think that this season will bring out our worst, previously unknown personality aspects?" "What are you talking about?" Edward scoffs. Andrew sighs, "Like it did to the original contestants. Everyone was normal at the start of their season two, and by the end, everyone's different...will that happen to us?" Kevin laughs, "Pff. Of course not. We know how to stop that from happening. Yep, I only see good changes on the horizon." Everyone stares at Kevin, who is dressed completely different from what they remember. He now wears much nicer clothing, and his hair is it's natural color. "Dude....what happened?" Zuma looks confused, as she eyes Kevin up, head to toe. "Well," Kevin begins, "After the unfortunate accident during the final five challenge, last season, I decided to accept that no matter what I do, there's no stopping so called 'bad luck'. I came to peace with my misfortune. Since then...I don't know," Kevin smiles, "My luck's changed drastically. My father got a huge bonus at work, and sent me these clothes. They got here about the time my natural hair color started growing back in..." Gerald frowns, slightly, and looks to the ground. David yawns, and lays his head on the nearest suitcase. The name on the suitcase is printed clearly, 'SHANNON' "Excuse me!" Shannon leaps into action, "Would you mind getting your head off of my personal property?" David's eyes barely open, "Do what...?" Shannon grasps his hair, "Look at this! Pitiful! Your hair is extremely oily, and it's a wonder that you don't have acne to match! It's nothing personal...I just have a 'thing' about people touching my personal items..." Shannon's eye twitches. David stands up, "Look, Chicky, all I did was...." David is interrupted by the screech of a horn, and the sound of screaming. "Look out!" Gerald's eyes grow wide, and he catapults into the air, knocking Shannon to the ground. David looks to the side, only to see the freshly polished grill of Chris' car, which slams into him, sending his being flying across the film lot. "Oh my gosh! Call an ambulance!" Quinn calls out, as she, and the other contestants, rush to where David landed. "Hmmm, I was going for more of a....'come-to-an-abrupt-stop'," Chris shrugs. "Chris! Do you have a cell phone? He needs help!" Wendy yells from across the lot. David speaks up, "Really, I'm fine. Actually...," he looks himself over, "I'm not fine...Shannon, you're right...I'm a disgrace," he stand sup, and brushes himself off. He tucks in his shirt, and ties his shoes. The others stare at him, puzzled. "But...how are you fine? You got hit by a CAR, dude..." Hannah speaks up, visibly shocked. Parker looks disturbed, "This is totally illogical...you shouldn't be able to speak, let alone stand and bursh yourself off....how is this so?" David smiles, "Well, I was nearly asleep when the car hit me, meaning my muscles were very relaxed, allowing my body to absorb most of the impact. Thank goodness for my habitual laziness." Jessica, who had been coiling pieces of string in her hand, looks to Quinn, "Bet you didn't know that," Quinn scowls. David feels his hair, "Does anyone by chance have a comb?" Tristan slowly pulls a comb out of his pocket, and cautiously hand sit to David, who smiles gratefully. David combs his hair down, and hands the comb back to Tristan. Chris walks up, "Okay kids, enough of this. I have an announcement! This season's teams will be.....Boys vs. Girls!" "Really?" Victoria smiles, "That is so cool! The girls are totally going to kick some boy-butt!" Victoria cheers, as Zuma high-fives. "Dudes, we get to hang, and form brotherly ties that will last us a lifetime!" Reese smiles wide, as he pulls all the other guys into a hug. He releases them, after getting several glares. "Do we get to name our teams?" Francine's eyes light up. "Um...sure, why not?" Chris shrugs, and looks at a clipboard. The guys and girls form two huddles. "How about...Team Awesome?" Andrew suggests. "No way. That's juvenile," Parker raises an eyebrow. "I think we should be....Starscream and the Seekettes," Kevin pipes up. "No," Parker shakes his head. "Team Masculine?" Tristan says weakly. The boys look at each other, and then to Tristan. They smile, and put their hands together, "Go Team Masculine!" they all throw their hands up at the cheer. "Okay girls, let's be.....the Blackhearts," Francine smiles slyly. Quinn frowns, "No, that's trashy. We're the Storm Troopers." Zuma shakes her head, "Nerdy. Let's be the Originals." "Femme Fatales?" Francine questions. Zuma and Quinn nod in agreement. "Wait, I don't like that name..." Victoria speaks up. "Too late," Quinn brushes her comment off, and calls to Chris, "We're offically the Femme Fatales, Chris!"" "Took you all long enough. Anyway, this season will be...the Femme Fatales against Team Masculine. Now, everyone, follow me into the lot for your first challenge!" Chris beckons for the teens to follow. Upon entering the lot, the teens spy two large pirate ships, the decks of which are full of junk. "Your first challenge will be based on Pirate Movies! Now, since pirates have pretty much fallen from grace, in the eyes of Hollywood, this challenge will only have one part. The challenge is to fire upon the enemy ship, using your cannons. The first team to demolish the other team will be declared the winner. The losers will send someone home in the very first Gilded Chris ceremony of the season. Your ammo...will be whatever you can fit into the cannon," Chris explains, as the teams begin climbing up rope ladders hanging down the sides of the ship. Once both teams are completely situated, Chris blows a whistle, signaling the start of the challenge. Andrew immediatley assumes leadership for Team masculine, "Alright, Parker and David, I want you two firing the cannon. Tristan and Reese, you two start moving material next the cannon, so we'll have easy access. Edward, Kevin, and Gerald, you three can act as decoys to lure the girls away from firing on the others." Meanwhile, a power struggle erupts on the Femme Fatale side. "No, YOU get ammo," Zuma shouts at Francine. "Man the cannon, Debbie!" Quinn shoves Zuma away. Francine rolls her eyes, "Look you two, logically, the males are going to try and take us out as quickly as possible. If we all stand in one biug group, we're only making their job easier. So, here's what we'll do. Quinn, you take Shannon, Wendy and Jessica to collect ammo. Zuma, you take Victoria and Hannah and man the cannon. I'll stay up here and call out when the boys are getting ready to fire." Andrew loads a folding chair into the cannon, and shoots a glance to Parker and David, "Fire!" he calls out. Francine glances over her shoulder to see Victoria nad Hannah tangled up in a length of rope, with Zuma trying desperatley to untie them. "What happened?" Francine calls out. However, her voice is silenced by the deafening boom of Team Masculine's cannon. Francine can only stare wide-eyed as the folding chair takes out all three girls. Francine throws her head back, cursing the heavens. Andrew sees Francine crying out in fustration, and smiles, satisfied. "Orders, sir?" David calls outs from behind the cannon. Andrew turns, and starts to say something. The boom of a cannon blast cracks in the distance, and he falls to the deck. A card table knocks Edward, who is standing next to Gerald, off his feet. Gerald screams, and falls to his knees, grasping at his face, and begins crying. Kevin rushes over. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He tries to pulls Gerald's hands from his face. "Don't touch me! Don't even look at me!" Gerlad momentarily lets go of his face, to shove Kevin aside. Kevin stumbles, and looks confused, as well as dejected. Andrew calls over, "Hey, you two! Back in formation! Go see if Edward's alright, and go back to trying to distract the girls!" In the background, Parker and David are firing another object. On the Femme Fatale side, Victoria, Zuma, Hannah, Quinn and Wendy are out. Shannon picks up a rusty anchor, "Ew...rust, oxidation...more rust.." Jessica sighs, and takes her mini hand sanitizer bottle from her pocket, and tosses it. "What is that for?" Shannon glance over. "Huh? Oh...um, I'm just mad that we're losing..." Jessica's eyes refuse to eat Shannon's. "Watch out, you two!" Francine shouts, from the front of the ship. Jessica and Shannon have little time to react, as a load of dirty, rolled up socks smash into them. Francine groans in fustration, and grabs a brick, and loads the cannon up. "Trust in thine self, and thou shalt triumph over thine enemies...." Francine aims her weapon at the sillouette of a tall young man. "Captain! Watch out!" David sees the brick launch out of the cannon. He dives through the air, pushing Andrew out of the way, as the brick passes them, and sideswipes the deck. Andrew picks himself up, and glares off, knowing who had fired on him. He says nothing, but instead grabs loads of knick-knacks and junk laying around him, and shoves them into the cannon. He shoves more and more in the barrel, stuffing it to the brim. He softly pushes Parker out of the way, and fires. Francine looks to the sky, and sees the horrifying sight of numerous objects falling to earth, right over her. Chris blows his whistle, again. "Team Masculine wins the first challenge of the season!" Femme Fatales, I'll see you at the Gilded Chris ceremony." Francine glares at Zuma and Quinn, "You two didn't..." Zuma pushes past her, "Don't start with me. You don't have any right to command us like that!" Meanwhile, Shannon sprays herself with cleanser. "Ugh....socks...socks...dirty socks..," she notices Jessica sulking. "Hey..." she scrubs her arms, "Are you okay?" Jessica lights up, "Yeah, I'm fine." Shannon looks concerned, the look on her face is one of disbelief, yet, she nods, and continues scrubbing. --Gilded Chris Ceremony-- A montage of Chris' best moments playes, as fanfare booms, and a spotlight hits the stage. Chris, clad in power blue tuxedo, walks onto the stage, holding a plate of seven golden statuettes. "Under your seat, you will find your voting devices. Cast your vote for the member of your team you wish to vote off. If you don't recieve a Gilded Chris, you must walk the Red Carpet of Shame, and catch the Lame-o-Sine." The girls reach for their voting devices, and cast their votes. "The votes have ben cast," Chris says, "And the Gilded Chris' go to.....Hannah, Victoria, Jessica, Wendy and.....Shannon," Chris throws out the awards to the safe castmates. Francine, Zuma and Quinn sit in the bleachers, awaiting the result. "The next Chris goes to.......Francine," Chris throws an award to Francine. "The final Gilded Chris goes to.................." "................................................." "....................................................." "Quinn," Chris throws the final award to a visibly relieved Quinn. "What..? But, why?" Zuma slowly climbs to her feet, looking at her former team. "You, Quinn and Francine were extremely annoying, today..." Hannah sighs, "Bu, at least they had strategy. I'm sorry, Zuma, it's really nothing personal..." Quinn smiles, and looks to Francine, who nods and returns Quinn's smile. Zuma sighs, and gives a half-hearted smile, "Well, at least I made it far last season, right? I'll catch you guys later..." she waves, as she walks the Red Carpet of Shame, and enters the Lame-o-Sine. The Lame-o-Sine pulls away, and Chris speaks into the microphone. "Well, the guys were the big winners today, but we've got plenty more episodes ahead of us. Will the girls solve their internal conflict? Will David return to his lazy former self? Why was Gerald crying? Find out next time on Total.......Drama......Action!" Elimination Trivia *Originally, only fourteen characters were going to return, like in Total Drama Action. However, the author decided to bring sixteen back. *This season will be males vs. females, in terms of pre-merge teams. *There were to be two new characters, but the author decided against it. *Steven, Rachael, Morgan, Nicole, Charlie and Laura do not return as contestants. *Chapter one was originally to have adouble-elimination.